On n'oublie jamais rien
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Suite au mariage de son frère, Alice revient à Forks apres un départ précipité il y a deux ans. *Résumé pourris*
1. Retour

***Flash-back***

Rentrant d'un séjour de 4 jours à l'étranger pour son travail, Alice Cullen ne respectait plus les limitations de vitesses tant elle était pressée de retrouvée sa compagne et de lui faire une surprise. Elle n'était censée que rentrer le lendemain. Garant sa voiture devant l'immeuble de l'appartement qu'elle partageait depuis maintenant six mois avec sa compagne, elle récupéra son sac sur le siège passager et se précipita hors de la voiture pour rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle profita du miroir dans l'habitacle pour se recoiffer en vitesse avant de la retrouvée. Quelques instants plus tard, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa au cinquième étage et la jolie vampire se hâta de sortir son trousseau de clé pour rentrer dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit.

Cherchant sa compagne dans l'appartement, elle fut surprise de trouver deux verres vides sur la table basse du salon. Tendant l'oreille, elle entendit l'eau de la douche coulé dans la salle de bain ou elle s'apprêtait à ce rendre lorsqu'elle passa devant leurs chambre restée entre-ouvertes ou ce qu'elle vit la fis tremblée de rage.

- Alice ? S'étonna une voix. Qu'est ce que…? fit une jeune femme en sortant de la salle de bain à moitié nue.

- Je rentrais plus tôt pour te faire une surprise…on dirait que c'est moi qui le suit!

- Euh…je …

- Tu peux m'expliquer c'est ca ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Bien sure…je trouve une inconnue dans notre lit et c'est pas ce que je crois ?

Tournant les talons sans attendre, Alice fut suivie par Bella.

- Attend laisse moi au moins …

- Y a rien à dire Bella, l'interrompis la petite brune. Quatre jour, je pars quatre jour et t'es pas capable de rester fidèle ?

- Alice…

- Quand je pense à ce que j'avais prévu de faire…

Récupérant une boite dans son sac, Alice fit claquer l'écrin sur la table basse.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Souffla Bella d'une petite voix.

- Une erreur, juste une erreur!

- Alice…s'il te plaît…

Sans se retournée, Alice avait franchis le seuil de leurs appartement pour ne jamais revenir.

***fin du flash-back***

* * *

**2 ans plus tard**

Traversant le hall d'entrée de l'aéroport en tirant sa valise derrière elle, Alice se demandais comment allais se passer son retour à Forks après pratiquement deux ans d'absences.

- Alice! Fit une grande blonde non loin

Esquissant un sourire en apercevant sa sœur, celle-ci la serra vivement dans ses bras.

- ça fais du bien de te revoir !

- à moi aussi, répondit la petite brune en souriant.

- Dire que tu reviens pour le mariage d'Edward, tu le crois ça ?

- Honnêtement, quand j'ai reçu l'invitation, j'ai du la relire deux fois pour être sure.

- Tu verras, Katherine est une fille bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

- Mhhh, elle est grande, brune, les yeux vert. Elle est étudiante en deuxième année de droit.

- Rien que ça ? S'amusa Alice. Et comment ce sont-ils rencontré?

- Par un concourt de circonstance, c'est une vieille amie de Bella et elle..

- Ah oui ? L'interrompis la brune. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ca va…elle a beaucoup souffert de ton départ tu sais ?

- Tu te moques de moi ? Qui a trompée l'autre ?

- Je crois qu'il faut que vous parliez…

- Je ne prévois pas d'aller la voir.

- Elle sera la ce soir, fit Rosalie.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Alice. Et c'est maintenant que tu me préviens ?

- Désolée, ça m'étais sortis de la tête…

- ça t'était sortis de la tête ? s'exclama Alice alors qu'elles se trouvaient maintenant devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Mon ex sera présente au mariage de mon frère et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me le dire ?

- Ecoute, Bella est amie avec Edward et elle connaît Katherine depuis un moment. C'était normal qu'elle soit présente.

- Il n'empêche que tu aurais pu me le dire…

- Désolée…

- Je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix, je vais devoir faire avec…

***à suivre***

* * *

Verdict ?

Un peu brouillon je trouve...

Review please ?

La suite bientot


	2. Début de soirée

Un peu plus tard, la Mercedes rouge de Rosalie se gara devant la villa des Cullens et les deux jeunes femmes gagnèrent la maison après avoir récupérer les bagages d'Alice.

- Ma chérie ! fit Esmée en arrivant au salon.

- Esmé, fit Alice en prenant sa mère adoptive dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te revoir.

- ça me fais du bien aussi, répondit la brune.

- Tu prévois de rester pour de bon ou tu repars après le mariage ?

- Je n'aie pas encore vraiment de décision…je pense que cela va dépendre…

- Je vois, fit la matriarche de la famille. Je suppose que Rose t'as dit que..?

- Que Bella sera présente ce soir ? fit Alice d'une voix froide. Oui, elle me l'a dit.

- Et que prévois-tu de faire ?

- Si tu penses que je vais faire un scandale devant tout les invités, tu te trompes.

- Je l'espère pour ton frère.

- Je ne sais même pas si je suis prête à la revoir…

- Il est important que tu lui parles. Fit Esmée. Bella nous a beaucoup parlée de ce qu'il s'était passé…

- Parce qu'en plus elle avoue ouvertement m'avoir trompée ?

- Hé petite sœur ! s'exclama une voix caverneuse depuis le palier menant à l'étage, interrompant de fait la conversation.

Dévalant les marches à vitesse vampirique, il fit décoller Alice du sol.

- Emmett ! Le réprimanda sa femme.

- Hé doucement, pouffa Alice. Tu vas me casser en deux !

- Elle est bonne celle la, fit le grand brun en la posant à terres. Tu n'as pas changée !

- Ha ha, fit Alice en souriant. Elle est pas mal non plus.

- Alors ? Tu es venue pour le mariage ?

- Non pour la crémaillère en fait, répondit la brune.

- Quelle crémaillère ?

- Mon dieu…souffla Esmée alors que Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as pas changé non plus, fit Alice en donant un coup de coude à son frère.

- Bon les enfants, c'est pas tout ça mais nous avons une soirée à préparée ! fit Esmée

.

Apres des retrouvailles chargées en émotion avec la famille Cullen, Alice avait revêtis la robe choisie par sa sœur pour la soirée prévue avant le mariage de son frère. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, la jeune femme se rendit au salon ou se trouvait déjà pas mal de monde ainsi que les futur mariés.

- Alice ! s'exclama Edward en la voyant arrivé.

- Edward, comme ça fait du bien de te revoir! Traversant la pièce, elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère de qui elle avait toujours été proche.

- Je suis content que tu aie pu venir, fit le brun en la reposant à terre.

- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! Mais dit moi, ou est la future Madame Cullen ?

- Kath ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait, je voudrais te présenter ma sœur? Fit Edward à une jeune femme qui leur tournais le dos et qui discutais avec Esmé.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour venir vers eux, Alice se figea en la reconnaissant.

- La fameuse Alice Cullen, Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

- Ha oui? Fit la jeune femme.

- Hé oui, il ne tarie pas d'éloge sur vos don de pianiste.

- C'est lui qui m'a tout appris…

- Il me l'a dit.

- Vous savez, il me semble que l'on se connaît.

- Ha oui ? S'étonna la future mariée. Pourtant c'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre…

- Je vous aie déjà vue…il y a de ça deux ans.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Laisse tomber Kath, fit une voix derrière Alice, c'est à moi de lui expliquer.

Frissonnant en reconnaissant la voix derrière elle, la jolie vampire se retourna lentement.

- Bella…souffla-t-elle.

Devant elle se trouvait la même jeune femme qu'il y a deux ans, cette femme qu'elle avait tant aimée et pour qui elle aurait tout sacrifié. Elle n'avait pas changée si ce n'est qu'elle semblait avoir muri.

Alice ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard parcourir son corps. La jolie jeune femme portait une robe noire qui couvrait ses épaules et avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon. Alice du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser le désir que lui provoquait encore la belle humaine, se refléter dans ses yeux.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, fit Bella.

- Je ne vois pas quoi…

- Peut-être de ton départ précipité il y a deux ans!

- Je pense que c'était justifier!

- Allons parler de ça ailleurs, fit Bella lorsque plusieurs regard se posèrent sur elles.

Alice contenait avec beaucoup de mal le grondement qui menaçait de s'élever de sa poitrine mais elle avait promis à sa mère de ne pas créer de scandale. Elle suivit donc Bella qui l'emmena vers la pièce la plus proche, en l'occurrence, le bureau de Carlisle.

***A suivre***

* * *

Ha c'est vilain, je sais ^^

C'est court aussi mais c'est pour que ça dur sur quelques chapitre ;)

Review please ?

**Petit aperçu des robes:**

**Alice:** http(:)/www(.)imagebam(.)com/image/b33b5f189068776

**Bella:** http(:)/www(.)movieplaner(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/kristen-stewart-hd-wallpaper-latest(.)jpg

reste à enlever les () et à imaginer Alice et non pas Ashley et inversement )

.

**Thirteen** Mes O.S. te manquaient ? ;) Y a plus de fic's à lire en ce moment et comme j'avais celle la en tete :)

Voila :) Je publie le prochain chapitre, quand tu auras mis un super lemon dans ton prochain chapitre :p


	3. Confrontation

Une fois dans la pièce, Alice se dirigea vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle regarda au loin, tentant de refouler sa colère.

- Si tu pouvais te dépêcher, je suis venue pour assister à la soirée de mon frère.

- Alice... soupira la brune.

- Tu voulais parler ? Je suis la non ?

- Je ne sais même pas pour ou commencer…

- Explique-moi comment mon frère peut épouser la femme que j'ai trouvée dans notre lit il y a deux ans ?

- C'est moi qui les aie présentés, Katherine est une vieille amie.

- Je m'en étais aperçue ! Siffla Alice.

- Pas de cette manière…il n'y a rien eu entre nous.

- Explique-moi ce qu'elle faisait dans notre lit dans ce cas !

- C'est une longue histoire… Katherine et moi nous connaissons depuis que nous avons 12 ans. On s'est rencontrée à l'hôpital, je m'étais cassée la jambe, nous partagions la même chambre et nous sommes devenues amies. Nous nous sommes perdues de vue avec le temps et mon déménagement ici n'a rien arrangé. Et puis un jour, elle a rencontre ma mère en ville.

- Je suis sure que Belle-maman c'est empressée de l'envoyer ici. Fit Alice.

- Elle lui a donné notre adresse oui et mon numéro de portable. Nous nous sommes parler longtemps et je l'aie invité à venir passer le week-end ici.

- Pile le week-end ou ta femme était absente, bien sure.

- Ca s'est présenté comme ça, c'est tout. Fit Bella.

- J'attends la suite, je veux savoir comment elle a finis dans notre lit. Si c'est elle qui t'as draguée ou…

Alice était incapable de terminer sa phrase.

- Personne n'a draguée personne, Katherine a toujours aimé les hommes.

- Alors c'était juste une expérience ?

- Bon sang Alice, je ne l'aie jamais touchée ! S'énerva Bella. Si tu l'as trouvée dans notre lit c'est parce que je ne voulais pas la faire dormir au salon, alors oui, je lui aie prêté notre lit. Elle avait fais 3 heures de vol !

- Ca n'explique pas le fait que je t'aie trouvé à moitié nue ! siffla Alice.

- Je sortais de la douche Alice !

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux jeunes femmes, la jolie vampire se tourna enfin pour regarder la jeune humaine.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu n'as pas couchée avec elle avant ?

- Tu veux une foutue preuve ? siffla Bella. Demande-lui !

- Comme si elle allait m'avouer ça alors qu'elle va se mariée…

- Tu sais comment le savoir. Interroge la, demande lui si elle me connaît des cicatrices!

- Qu'est ce que ça prouvera ? fit Alice.

- Je te parle d'une marque bien précise que je n'ai pas depuis longtemps, toi seule sais ou elle se trouve.

Un grondement s'échappa de la poitrine d'Alice en repensant à cette morsure qu'elle lui avait infligée un soir alors qu'elles faisaient l'amour.

- Non ! S'énerva Alice.

- Alors tu ne seras jamais fixée ! fit Bella.

La colère animait les deux jeunes femmes, Alice avait du mal à contenir l'animal en elle. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la belle humaine, Alice lui demanda.

- Qu'est ce qu'il nous est arrivées ? Souffla-t-elle. Je t'aimais tellement…

- C'est toi qui es partie !

- Tu m'as trompée !

- Non ! Cracha Bella. Je ne t'aie jamais trompée, c'est ce que tu as voulu croire. Tu ne m'as même pas laissée m'expliquée ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça, j'en aurais été incapable !

- Je crois que nous avons terminée, fit Alice après un moment.

S'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'elle passa à coté de Bella, celle-ci la retint par le bras.

- Reste avec moi, souffla-t-elle.

Retournant Alice vers elle, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que Bella ne franchissent les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, baiser rapidement interrompu par la vampire.

- Bella…Je ne peux pas…

- Je comprends…tu as quelqu'un …

- Non, fit Alice. J'ai besoin de savoir…

Se penchant vers la jeune femme, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- Excuse-moi, fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

.

Rejoignant la soirée, Alice repéra rapidement Katherine en compagnie de son frère et les rejoignit.

- Pourrions-nous parler ? demande-t-elle à la jeune femme.

- Je vous écoute, fit Katherine.

- En privé si possible, fit Alice à son frère.

- Je ne serais pas loin, fit Edward en embrassant sa future femme sur le front.

- Je voulais m'excusée, lui dit Alice une fois que son frère fut éloigné bien qu'il pouvait encore tout entendre. J'ai comme qui dirait, perdu les pédales…

- ça ne fait rien, même si j'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris…

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous Bella ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble il me semble, non ?

- Répondez simplement à cette question.

- Depuis nos 12 ans, nous avons vécus pas mal de chose ensemble.

A cette remarque, un grognement sourd s'éleva de la poitrine d'Alice.

- Oula, fit Katherine en levant les mains devant elle. Pas de cette façon…

- Comment vous êtes vous connues ?

- C'est un interrogatoire de police ma parole ? Vous deviez bien vous entendre avec Charlie.

- J'ai posé une question il me semble. Fit Alice.

- Et qu'est ce qui me force à y répondre ?

Sondant le regard d'Alice, Katherine y décela une lueur qu'elle avait déjà remarquée dans le regard de son amie.

- Vous l'aimée encore, n'est ce pas ? demanda Katherine

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

- Bella est mon amie, je veux la protégée.

- La protégée ? S'amusa Alice. De moi ?

- Elle a beaucoup souffert de votre départ.

- Je suis revenue et je ne suis pas prête de repartir. J'ai tout réglé avant de venir.

- C'est une bonne chose déjà.

- Vous savez ce qui est à l'origine de mon départ ?

- Non, Bella a toujours refusé de me le dire.

- J'ai trouvée une autre femme dans notre lit, fit Alice.

- Non, impossible. Bella n'aurais jamais fait ça.

- Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'aie rencontrée.

- Comment ça ? fit Katherine.

- C'est vous que j'ai trouvée dans notre lit il y a deux ans.

*** A suivre***

* * *

Bon s'il faut attendre sur la suite de 13 pour poster, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge ^^

Donc voila :p

Que pensez-vous de l'histoire de Bella ?

Chapitre pas fameux je trouve...

Enfin,

Review svp ? :)


	4. Conversation

- Il y a deux ans ? Répéta la jeune femme.

- Quand j'étais absente, oui.

- Il était tard, j'étais fatiguée. Bella m'as invitée dans son lit, j'ai acceptée.

- Pardon ? fit Alice.

- J'ai acceptée, répéta Katherine.

- Vous l'admettez ?

- Que j'ai dormis dans votre lit ? Je l'admets oui.

- Vous admettez aussi avoir couché avec ma femme ? S'énerva Alice.

- Écoutez, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures, ce que je fais le soir dans mon lit et avec qui, ne vous regarde pas.

- En l'occurrence quand je trouve une inconnue dans mon lit, je pense que cela me regarde.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? fit Edward en rejoignant les deux femmes qui commençait à attirer le regard des invités.

- Ta sœur s'imagine que j'ai couché avec Bella ! fit Katherine.

- Je vous aie trouvée dans mon lit ! fit Alice.

- Puisque je vous dis que j'ai dormis dans votre lit, ou est le problème ? J'ai simplement dormis !

- Écoute Alice, fit Edward. Je sais ce que tu penses mais tu te trompes…

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Elle peut très bien t'avoir menti !

- Je ne crois pas non…ou alors, elle sait très bien dupé mon don. Mais elle aurait du le faire en permanence, ce qui est impossible…

- Qu'en sais-tu ? demanda Alice.

- Je fais confiance à ma futur femme et tu aurais du le faire avec la tienne, fit Edward. Tout le monde ici pense que ta réaction était démesurée.

- Mais comment tu aurais réagis toi en trouvant une inconnue dans ton lit ? Ma réaction était certes démesurée mais je le regrette d'accord ?

- Elle est à l'étage, lui dit Edward. Elle vient de monter, je l'aie sentie.

- Merci, fit Alice avant de quitter la pièce.

.

Pendant ce temps la, à l'étage, Bella s'arrêta devant l'ancienne chambre d'Alice qu'Esmé avait laissée intacte en son absence. D'abord hésitante, elle poussa la porte et finit par y entré.

Son regard ce posa immédiatement sur le grand lit présent dans la pièce, lit ou elles avaient passée leurs première nuit ensemble et ou elles avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Traversant la pièce, Bella s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée qui menait au balcon.

- Bella, souffla une voix derrière elle.

- ça y est ? demanda-t-elle sans ce retournée. Tu as eu ta réponse ?

- Je suis désolée, fit Alice. Je devais savoir…

- Ma parole ne te suffisait pas ? fit froidement Bella.

- Je m'excuse Bella, je…

- Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance… constata la jeune femme.

- Tu sais que c'est faux.

- Alors tu ne croyais pas en nous.

- Bella…fit Alice. Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Tu ne nous as laissée aucune chance Alice !

- Je sais…je…ma réaction était exagérée…j'ai cru devenir dingue quand j'ai vu cette fille dans notre lit !

- Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser parlée ! s'exclama Bella.

- Je le regrette Bella, vraiment.

- Deux ans Alice, deux ans pendant lesquelles tu étais injoignable ! Tu es partie sans donner signe de vie pendant deux ans ! Dans quel état crois-tu m'avoir laissée après ton départ ?

- J'étais persuadée que tu m'avais trompée…souffla Alice penaude.

- Tu n'as pas eu confiance en moi…deux ans Alice, deux ans pendant lesquelles je n'aie rien fait d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre que tu reviennes, attendre de pouvoir te parlée. J'étais en colère contre toi ! Et puis…ce soir quand je t'aie revue…

- Tu veux dire que…tu m'as attendue ?

- Comme si j'avais pu tourner la page, fit la brune. Tu es partie du jour au lendemain…

- Tu n'as eu personne en deux ans ? demanda Alice.

- Non, personne.

- Moi, non plus, fit la jolie vampire. Les autres filles ne m'intéressent pas… Elles ne sont pas toi.

- Tu as tout gâché en partant comme tu l'as fais, fit Bella en se retournant pour quitté la pièce.

- Bella, attend ! s'exclama Alice en la retenant par le bras.

***A suivre***

* * *

Désolée pour le retard =/

Je sais que c'est court mais bon ^^

l'inspiration me manque, mais ça va venir :)

Un max de review pour la suite ?

biz


	5. Seconde chance ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice ? demanda froidement la jeune femme en se retournant.

- Je veux m'excusée.

- T'excusée de quoi au juste ? De m'avoir brisé le cœur ? D'être partie comme une voleuse ? De ne pas m'avoir laissée le bénéfice du doute ?

La colère faisait trembler la voix de Bella, qui frappa de son poing sur le buste de la vampire qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Je devrais te détester !

- Est-ce que tu me déteste ? demanda doucement la jolie vampire.

- C'est moi que je déteste ! Je me déteste de tant t'aimée !

Alors que Bella allais quitter la pièce et tourner les talons, d'un geste Alice attira la jeune femme vers elle pour l'embrassée, baisé qui fut rapidement interrompus par celle-ci.

- Alice…souffla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu … ?

Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, Alice porta sa main à son visage.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-elle.

La colère brillait toujours dans le regard de Bella qui hésitait entre quitter la pièce ou se jeté dans ces bras.

- Tu m'as fais beaucoup de mal Alice, lui dit-elle en repoussant sa main.

- Je sais, je suis prête à me faire pardonnée.

- Et comment ferais-tu ça ?

- Je suis prête à te reconquérir, je te ferais la cours comme au début.

- A quoi ça servirait ?

- Je suis celle qu'il te faut Isabella, je le sais, tu le sais aussi.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie sans me laissée m'expliquée alors !

- Quand j'ai trouvée cette femme dans notre lit…j'ai cru devenir dingue! Si mon cœur battait encore, à ce moment la, il se serait déchiré.

- Si seulement tu m'avais laissée t'expliquer, nous n'aurions pas perdu deux ans de nos vies.

- Je sais, fit Alice. Ce soir la, j'avais prévu de te demander ta main.

- Et j'aurais dit oui, souffla Bella.

- J'ai gâché nos vies…

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux femmes, moment ou chacune en profitais pour détaillée l'autre.

- Tu es magnifique ce soir, fit Alice après un moment.

- Alice…

- Laisse-moi une chance Bella, une seule chance de te prouver que toi et moi, ça peut encore marcher.

- Comment ?

- Demain soir, je viens te cherchée chez Charlie. Je t'emmènerais dans un endroit spécial.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- S'il te plaît, fit Alice en l'interrompant. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, je l'ai senti en t'embrassant.

- Demain soir à quelle heure ? lui demanda Bella

- 18 heures ? Proposa la vampire en souriant.

- Demain à 18heures, répéta Bella. Très bien, on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas ma Bella, je te le promets.

.

Le soir suivant, un peu avant 18 heures, c'est une Bella nerveuse qui attendait que son vampire préféré ne vienne la cherchée. La jeune femme était vêtue d'un jeans foncé et d'un haut noir qui laissait apparaitre son nombril et venait d'enfiler son blouson de cuir. Lorsque la pendule dans l'entrée sonna 18 heures, elle entendit le crissement des roues de la Porsche jaune glisser devant l'allée.

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la belle humaine qui attrapa son sac et se précipita dehors. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Alice déjà sous le porche.

- Bonsoir, fit Alice en lui tendant une rose rouge.

- Bonsoir, répondit Bella en souriant. Et merci.

- Tu es magnifique, commenta la vampire.

- Merci, tu l'es aussi. Tu m'attends la, je vais vite la mettre dan l eau ?

- Pas de soucis.

Peu de temps après, les deux femmes remontèrent l'allée en direction de la voiture d'Alice. Celle-ci ouvrit la portière du coté passager pour que Bella puisse entrée dans la voiture et contourna ensuite la voiture.

- Allons-y, fit-elle en démarrant.

Alors qu'elle roulait, elle vit Bella fouillé dans son sac.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- J'ai trouvé, fit la jeune femme en sortant un paquet de cigarette. Je peux ?

- Tu fumes ? S'étonna la vampire.

- C'est une sale habitude que j'ai prise après…

- Très bien, fit Alice en l'interrompant alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre cotée passager.

- Ou allons-nous ?

- Etes-vous devenu impatiente Mademoiselle Swan ?

- J'aime seulement tout savoir à l'avance, fit la brune.

- Je sais, je m'en souviens. Tu sauras bientôt ou nous allons.

- D'accord.

Alors qu'Alice roulais, Bella posa sa main sur la cuisse de celle-ci . Geste qu'elle avais toujours fait par le passé lorsqu'elles prenaient la route.

- Désolée, les habitudes sont tenaces, fit Bella en retirant sa main.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça.

Apres avoir roulé pendant dix bonnes minutes, Alice quitta la route pour prendre un sentier qui menait à la forêt.

- C'est la qu'on descend, fit Alice en se garant.

- La ? S'étonna la belle humaine.

- Nous continuons à pied, lui expliqua Alice.

- A pied ?

- Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ? S'amusa la vampire en ouvrant sa portière.

- Désolée.

Quittant sa place cotée conducteur, Alice contourna la voiture pour faire sortir Bella de la voiture.

- Tu es prete ?

- A quoi ?

Sans lui répondre, Alice se pencha pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Alice ! s'étonna-t-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Nous irons plus vite comme ça et c'est moins risqué pour toi.

- Hey ! fit la jeune femme.

- Désolée, s'amusa la vampire avant de se mettre à courir.

*** A suivre***

* * *

**Désolée du retard =/**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ? Review please :D**

**Bisous !**


	6. Rendez vous

Apres un quart de courses, Alice s'arrêta au bord d'une clairière et reposa lentement la jeune femme à terre.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai un peu perdu cette habitude, fit Bella en se massant les bras qu'elle avait maintenu noué au cou d'Alice pendant tout ce temps.

- J'aurais du te prévenir, excuse moi.

- ça ne fait rien, on est arrivée ?

- Oui, c'est juste à quelques pas. Je peux ? demanda Alice en tendant sa main à Bella.

Hésitant un instant, la jeune femme fini par tendre sa main à la vampire qui esquissa un sourire en voyant leurs mains liées. Elle l'entraina à sa suite à travers les rochers légèrement escarpés et la guida vers une clairière non loin de la ou elles s'étaient arrêtées.

- Nous y sommes, fit Alice en s'arrêtant.

Devant elles se trouvaient une magnifique clairière bordée par une cascade.

- Waouhh, souffla Bella en regardant autour d'elle. C'est superbe. Tu viens souvent ici ?

- J'y venais oui, quand j'avais besoin d'être seule ou juste pour dessiner. J'aime venir ici, c'est un endroit apaisant.

- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

- Je sais, fit Alice. J'aimais venir ici quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- Réfléchir à propos de nous ? l'interrompit Bella.

- Non, je n'aie jamais eue à réfléchir à propos de nous. C'était naturel, l'instinct si tu veux.

- Pourquoi m'y emmener maintenant ?

- Une envie comme ça, pour te montrer que tu comptes encore pour moi.

- Tu dessines encore souvent ?

- J'ai souvent dessiné pendant que j'étais partie, oui. Mes dessins sont souvent les mêmes, une brune aux yeux chocolat avec des courbes que je connais par cœur. Fit Alice

- Est-ce que je peux te posé une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Si on était restée ensemble et si on s'était mariée, aurais-tu tenu ta promesse ?

- Celle de te faire mienne pour l'éternité ?

- Oui.

- Je l'aurais fait oui, après notre nuit de noce, je t'aurais transformée.

.

Longtemps plus tard après avoir passer une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter au bord de la cascade, Alice se gara à nouveau devant la maison des Swans et quitta sa voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Bella.

- Je te raccompagne à la porte d'entrée si tu permets ?

- ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Bella en souriant.

- J'aime faire les choses comme il faut

- Je m'en souviens, oui.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent vers la porte d'entrée en silence.

- Home Sweet Home, fit Alice en souriant.

- Merci, j'ai vraiment passé une belle soirée.

- Moi, aussi avoua Alice.

- Tant mieux.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Bon, hé bien je viens y aller, fit la vampire en se penchant pour faire la bise à l'humaine.

-Très bien.

- Passe une bonne soirée Bella, j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça très vite.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

Alors que la jolie vampire tournait les talons et commençait à descendre les escaliers à vitesse humaine, Bella l'interpella.

- Alice, attend ! fit la jeune femme.

- Oui ? demanda la brune en se retournant.

- Je ne sais pas quand Charlie va rentrer ce soir et je…je me demandais si...enfin si tu voudrais l'attendre avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle hésitante.

La vampire esquissa un sourire, trop heureuse pour dissimuler complètement sa joie.

- Bien sure, si tu veux.

- Alors d'accord.

Alice revint alors vers la porte d'entrée tandis que Bella déverrouillais la porte.

- Fait comme chez toi, fit-elle en allumant la lumière. Je vais monter me changer rapidement, si tu permets. Ajouta-t-elle en accrochant son blouson au porte-manteau.

- Bien sure, je t'attends la.

A peine fut-elle montée, que son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de son blouson. Alice le récupéra et y vis le nom de Charlie. Jugeant l'appelle important, elle se décida à se rendre à l'étage pour donner son téléphone à la jeune femme.

- Bella, fit-elle en poussant la porte restée entre-ouverte. Ton portable est entrain de …

Elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase car elle trouva la jeune femme à moitié nue devant elle. En effet, Bella venais de retirer son haut et se trouvait maintenant en soutiens à gorge, ce qui poussa la vampire à agir.

****à suivre****

* * *

**Désolée du retard et de la longueur insuffisante du chapitre mais l'inspiration n'est pas au rendez-vous...**

**Une petite review svp ?**

**Bisous !**


	7. Tendresse

Traversant la pièce, elle attira la belle humaine dans ses bras et n'hésita pas à l'embrassée, baiser rendu par la jeune femme. Alice grogna de bonheur en sentant que Bella répondait à son baiser.

Tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient, le portable de la jeune femme se remit à sonner ce qui la força à rompre leur échange en esquissant un sourire gênée.

- Allo papa ? fit-elle en décrochant son téléphone avant de quitter la pièce, son haut à la main.

Pendant ce temps, Alice restée seule, traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Perdue entre ces sentiments et son envie de laissée Bella seule pour réfléchir, elle n'entendit pas l'humaine revenir dans la chambre.

- Tu comptais t'enfuir à nouveau ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Alice. Je voulais te laissée réfléchir, je t'aurais laissée un mot.

- Tu as fais des progrès depuis la dernière fois, dit Bella d'une voix amère.

- Est-ce que Charlie va bien ? demanda la vampire pour changer de sujet.

- Il va bien, il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Une affaire à bouclée, il préfère rester au poste. Il était rassuré de savoir que je ne passais pas la soirée seule.

- Tu lui as dit que j'étais la ? S'étonna Alice.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Charlie dois me détestée d'avoir blessé sa fille unique et je le comprendrais.

- Au début oui, fit Bella. Mais plus maintenant, plus depuis que je lui aie parlée.

- Oh, fit Alice sans se retournée. Tant mieux dans ce cas.

- Je lui aie parlée de nous, continua la jeune femme en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre la belle vampire. Je lui aie dit que mes sentiments n'étaient jamais partis et que te revoir à tout confirmé.

Retournant Alice vers elle, Bella porta tendrement sa main à sa joue.

- Je suis désolée qu'il nous ait interrompues, lui dit-elle.

- Je suis tellement désolée, fit Alice.

- Désolée de quoi ?

- D'être partie, de ne pas t'avoir crue, de ne pas nous avoir laissée de chance…

- Est-ce que tu vas repartir ? l'interrompit Bella.

- Non, je suis revenue pour toi, pour te récupérer. Je t'aime toujours autant.

Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme scella ses lèvres à celle de la vampire. Emporté par la fougue du baiser et perdant rapidement patience, Alice guida Bella vers le lit présent dans la pièce.

- J'aie envie de toi, souffla-t-elle en la dévorant des yeux.

La jeune femme s'assaya sur le bord du lit et attira Alice sur ses genoux en profitant pour détacher son haut qui leurs barraient la route.

- Tu es toujours aussi bien faite, souffla-t-elle en la dévorant des yeux.

Dans un grondement, Alice poussa la belle humaine en position couché sur le lit. Elle en profita pour l'embrassée avant de faire courir ses mains sur son corps et de déchirer son haut. Rapidement, Alice dégrafa le soutient à gorge de Bella et caressa doucement son sein gauche.

- Alice…haleta la jeune femme.

- Mhhh ? répondit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- S'il te plaît…

- S'il te plait quoi ? S'amusa-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dit le moi.

- J'ai envie de toi…

- Mais encore ?

- De ta bouche, j'ai envie de ta bouche sur ma poitrine, fit Bella.

- Mhhh, la c'est plus clair.

Délaissant sa gorge, Alice accéda à sa requête et embrassa doucement sa poitrine.

- Je t'en prie…souffla Bella.

Esquissant un sourire vainqueur, Alice pris rapidement son sein droit dans sa bouche.

- Mhhh Alice…gémit Bella en passant une main dans ces cheveux pour l'empêcher de s'arrêter.

- Comme ce son m'as manqué, dit doucement la vampire. Comme tu m'as manquée.

Sentant Bella lui tirer doucement sur les cheveux, Alice compris le message et revint l'embrassée avec fougue.

Se redressant tout en étant à califourchon sur le bassin de sa compagne, elle en profita pour dégrafer son propre soutiens à gorges sous le regard de Bella qui se mordit la lèvre.

- Bon sang, souffla-t-elle tandis qu'Alice esquissait un sourire avant de venir coller son corps à celui de la jeune femme qui gémit au contact de leurs poitrines. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassaient à nouveaux, Alice fit glisser sa main droite le long du flanc de Bella et joua avec le bord de son boxer.

- Je peux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

D'un hochement de tête, la belle humaine lui donna son accord alors que d'un mouvement rapide, Alice fit glisser son sous-vêtement et s'aventura à embrasser son corps sous les gémissements de Bella.

- Alice…

- Quoi ? S'amusa la vampire.

- Arrête de jouer et fait moi l'amour tout de suite !

Amusez par l'impatience de la jeune femme, Alice écarta ces cuisses d'un mouvement de genou et caressa le bord de sa aine.

- Est-ce que je dois me faire du bien moi-même ? fit Bella.

- Même pas en rêve, répondit Alice en venant l'embrasser avant de faire glisser deux doigts en elle.

- Enfin! gémit Bella contre ces lèvres avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière.

Profitant de son geste, Alice couvrit sa gorge de baiser et accéléra le rythme de ses doigts. Rapidement, la pièce s'inonda de gémissements, à la fois ceux de Bella et ceux d'Alice.

- Bon dieu…j'avais oublié comme c'était bon ! Lâcha Bella. J'aime quand tu me fais l'amour ! C'est si bon !

Emportée par les paroles de la belle humaine, Alice accéléra encore la cadence alors que Bella lui griffais le dos.

- Tu as oublié que ça ne me faisait rien ? S'amusa la vampire.

- Tais toi, gémit Bella. Je t'interdis de t'arrêtée!

Plantant sa tête dans le cou de Bella, Alice continua à faire des mouvements de vas et viens en elle.

- Ohh Alice…gémit la jeune femme.

- Laisse-toi allée ma Bella, viens pour moi.

Les doigts de la jeune femme se resserrent dans le dos d'Alice.

- Alice …je vais ..!

- Viens pour moi, vas y. gronda Alice d'une voix dominatrice.

D'un dernier mouvement de la vampire, Bella rejeta la tête en arrière en se cramponnant à sa compagne alors qu'elle était fauchée par l'orgasme.

- Ohhh Alice…souffla-t-elle en se laissant allée.

Doucement, alors que Bella redescendais de son plaisir, Alice retira ses doigts et se coucha sur sa compagne qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Je t'aime, souffla Bella. Ne refais plus jamais ça, ne repars plus jamais.

- Je ne partirais plus, je te le promets, répondit la petite brune en se dégageant de sa compagne pour l'attirée dans ses bras. Repose-toi maintenant.

- Non, fit l'humaine en se redressant. Je veux te faire l'amour moi aussi.

- Rien ne t'y oblige ma Bella, on a toute la soirée pour ça. Repose-toi, juste le temps que ton cœur se calme au moins.

- Mais c'est ta faute s'il bat si vite, tu viens de me faire monter au septième ciel. Fit Bella en souriant avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Alice.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- Regarde-moi, fit la brune en prenant son menton entre ces doigts pour capturer son regard.

- Tu m'inquiète la…

- Épouse-moi Bella. Je veux que tu sois ma femme.

*** A suivre***

* * *

**Et voila :p**

**C'est mieux comme ça non ? :)**

**Une petite review ?**


	8. Mariage

Deux jours plus tard.

La voiture jaune d'Alice filait sur la route à vive allure, la jeune femme aimait de temps en temps ne pas respecter les limitations de vitesse mais elle fut forcée de diminuer l'allure en arrivant non loin de la maison des Swans devant laquelle elle se gara.

Bondissant de son siège, elle rejoignit la porte d'entrée et patienta après avoir frappé.

- Bonjour Alice, fit Charlie en ouvrant.

- Chef Swan, comment allez-vous ?

- Allons Alice, je t'aie déjà dit de m'appeler Charlie.

- Excusez-moi Charlie. Est-ce que Bella est prête ?

- Je suis la, fit la voix de la jeune femme derrière son père.

Esquissant un sourire en voyant la belle humaine, Alice tendis la main pour prendre son sac.

- On se retrouve au mariage ? fit Bella en sortant.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu pars à la villa Cullen avec trois heures d'avance, fit Charlie à sa fille.

- Une femme a besoin de temps pour se faire jolie, Charlie. Fit Alice

- Oui, soit. Soyez prudente sur la route Mademoiselle Cullen, je connais votre gout pour les excès de vitesse.

- Je serais prudente.

Bella se pencha pour faire la bise à son père et suivit Alice à sa voiture.

- Mademoiselle Cullen, répéta Bella. De combien était ton dernier pv ?

- Je ne sais plus trop, trente kilomètres heures au dessus, peut être.

- Sur une route limitée à ?

- Cinquante, fit Alice en posant le sac de la jeune femme dans son coffre.

- Ha quand même.

- J'était pressée de te rejoindre, fit la belle vampire en bloquant la jeune femme contre sa voiture.

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais que nous sommes devant la maison de mon père ?

- Et ?

- Il est surement entrain de nous observer par la fenêtre.

S'approchant à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres alors que Bella fermait déjà les yeux, Alice opta pour un baiser sur sa joue.

- J'attendrais d'être à la villa dans ce cas, fit-elle en souriant tandis que Bella soupirait de frustration.

Grimpant toutes les deux dans la voiture, Bella posa sa main sur la cuisse de sa compagne tandis que celle-ci démarrais. Apres quelques minutes, l'humaine se mit à fouillé dans son sac.

- Tu devrais penser à arrêter, fit Alice en la voyant porter une cigarette à sa bouche.

- Je sais, j'y pense, c'est promis.

- De toute façon, tu seras bientôt forcée d'arrêter.

- Ha oui ? fit Bella.

- Hé bien oui, tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Dit moi.

- A cause de ça, fit Alice en prenant la main qui reposait sur sa cuisse pour lui montrée.

- En quoi le fait de t'avoir dit oui est-il une raison qui me ferait arrêtée de fumer ?

- Parce que les vampires ne fument pas.

- Les vampires ? répéta Bella.

- Je n'aie pas oublié ma promesse. Quand tu seras ma femme, je te ferais mienne pour toujours.

Souriant de plus belle, Bella jeta rapidement sa cigarette par la fenêtre alors qu'Alice amorçait le tournant vers la villa ou elle dérapa dans l'allée avant de quitter la voiture à vitesse vampirique.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? fit-elle en tendant sa main à Bella.

- Merci, fit la brune en acceptant sa main pour quitter la voiture tandis que la jolie vampire l'attirais dans ses bras.

- Prête ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- A assister au mariage de mon ex ?

- Non, à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma famille.

- Tu es sure de vouloir faire ça maintenant ? Ça ne serait pas un peu volé la vedette à Edward et Katherine ?

- Pourquoi encore repoussé l'annonce ? Tu n'es plus certaine de vouloir…

- Si ! l'interrompit Bella. Bien sure que je veux toujours t'épousée.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ? fit la jeune femme.

- Tu sais que tu viens de dire ça à haute voix ?

- Devant une maison pleine de vampire à l'ouïe fine, réalisa la brune.

- Hé bien nous n'aurons pas à leur dire, fit Alice avant de se pencher pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

- Quoi c'est tout ? fit Bella déçue.

- Oh, excuse-moi, s'amusa la jeune femme vampire avant de se pencher pour venir embrasser sa compagne plus longuement.

.

Longtemps plus tard dans la soirée, Bella se trouvait dans la villa des Cullens et regardait avec envie le jeune couple fraichement mariés entrain de danser.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Alice en se glissant derrière elle.

- J'aime beaucoup la robe de Katherine, avoua la jeune femme.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à la robe de la concernée, celle-ci portait bien entendu une robe blanche mais celle-ci avait la particularité d'avoir une longue traine.

- Tu porterais ce genre de robe ? S'étonna la vampire.

- pourquoi pas ? On ne se marie qu'une fois, non ?

- En théorie oui, s'amusa la petite brune.

- Oh parce que tu comptes divorcer ? fit Bella en se retournant faussement fâchée.

- Peut-être, qui sais ?

Bella roula des yeux au ciel avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

- Quand on se sera dit oui, tu seras à moi pour toujours.

- Mais j'espère bien, fit Alice en l'attirant dans ses bras pour danser.

- Dit moi, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce qu'Edward prévois de … ?

- De mordre Katherine ?

- Oui, fit Bella.

- C'est prévu oui, après leur lune de miel.

- Donc, je ne serais pas la seule vampire aux yeux rouges dans le coin.

- Serais-tu impatiente de devenir comme moi ? demanda Alice

- Oui et non. Je suis impatiente parce que d'un coté, je serais lié à toi pour toujours, nous pourrons faire l'amour des heures durant sans jamais être fatiguée.

- Bellaaa, la réprimanda sa compagne. Les trois quarts de cette maison est pleine de vampire.

- Désolée…

- Et tu es contre à cause de Charlie ?

- Oui, je serais obligée de m'éloignée de lui.

- Je suis navrée que tu doives choisir entre ton père et moi. Lui dit Alice.

- Il n'y a pas de choix à faire, je t'aime et j'aime mon père mais mon futur est avec toi et puis, il faudrait d'abord prévoir une date pour que tout soit officiel.

- J'ai tout mon temps de libre, fit Alice en souriant.

- Je sais et d'ailleurs, je pensais à …

- Bella ! fit une voix en les interrompant.

- Kath, fit la brune en se séparant de sa compagne. Tout va bien ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

- ça ! fit la mariée en prenant la main de Bella pour lui montrer sa bague.

- Tu es au courant ? Qui te l'a dit ?

- Apparemment, tout le monde le sais !

- Pas tout le monde, intervint Alice. Seulement ma famille.

- Tu oublies que depuis quelques heures, je fais partie de cette famille. fit Katherine à Bella. Tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur et tu ne penses même pas à me dire que tu seras la suivante ? Continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Bella.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous voler la vedette.

- N'importe quoi, fit Katherine en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, montre-moi la bague maintenant !

- Tu viens de la voir.

- Trente secondes !

Ce fut maintenant à Bella de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle donnait sa main à son amie.

- Je connais cette bague ! fit Katherine. C'est celle que tu avais au cou jusqu'au retour d'Alice.

- Oui, fit Bella.

- Elle est bien plus jolie à ton doigt.

- Kath ? fit la voix de son mari.

- Excusez-moi, mes obligations m'appellent. En tout cas, félicitations à toutes les deux. Bella, j'espère que je pourrais être ta demoiselle d'honneur et vous Alice, j'espère que nous pourrons repartir sur de bonne base.

Faisant la bise aux deux femmes avant de filer vers son mari, Bella et Alice se retrouvèrent à nouveaux seules.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, fit Alice à sa compagne.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu l'avais portée autour du cou avant de me la rendre.

- Cette bague ne m'a pas quittée en deux ans, Avoua Bella. Quand tu es partie en la laissant sur la table, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi alors, je l'aie gardée.

- Je dois admettre que Katherine a raison, elle est mieux autour de ton doigts, fit Alice avant d'embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

- Je t'aime, souffla Bella après ce baiser. J'ai tellement hâte de devenir ta femme.

***FIN***

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin =)

Désolée de finir comme ça mais l'inspiration ne suit plus.

Peut-etre encore l'épilogue et voila :)

J'espère que ça vous a plus ? =)

A tres vite !


	9. Epilogue

Ce soir la, lorsqu'Alice rentra de sa journée photos, elle se hâta de rejoindre sa future femme dans leurs nouvel appartement. Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, elle prit ses clés dans sa poche et rentra sans faire de bruit et bizarrement, une scène familière se joua devant ses yeux.

Deux verres de vin se trouvaient sur la table basse du salon et il n'y avait aucune trace de sa compagne. Tentant de ne pas sauter trop rapidement aux conclusions, elle chercha sa compagne dans l'appartement et repéra rapidement son odeur.

Traversant l'appartement, Alice ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et trouva sa belle humaine sous la douche, esquissant un sourire, Alice se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit doucement la porte coulissante pour entrée avant d'enlacer tendrement Bella.

- Bonsoir, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

- Bon sang ! fit la brune en posant sa main sur son cœur, tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque !

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? fit Alice taquine.

- En fait, j'attendais la jolie rousse qui habite en dessous, tu sais ? Charlie ?

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Alice en relâchant sa compagne.

- C'est fous comme à chaque fois, tu cours quand je dis des choses pareilles, s'amusa Bella en se retournant vers sa compagne.

- Tu sais à quel point je suis jalouse, fit Alice.

- J'ai cru remarquer oui, tu sais ça fais un moment que je te connais par cœur.

- Mademoiselle Swan aime me faire tourner en bourrique, pas vrai ?

- J'avoue, fit Bella en nouant ses bras dans le cou de la vampire. Mais bientôt, tu devrais dire Madame Swan-Cullen, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je sais oui, dans un mois tu seras ma femme.

- Et dans un mois, je serais une jeune vampire.

- Attendons au moins d'avoir passer notre lune de miel pour ça, d'accord ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, fit Bella en venant poser ses lèvres sur celle de la petite brune.

- Que fêtons-nous ce soir ? demanda la vampire après ce baiser.

- Mhhh, peut-être le fait que ça fais 6 mois que nous sommes à nouveaux ensemble ? Proposa l'humaine et que dans un mois, nous seront mariées. Tu avais oublié ?

- Tu crois ça ? Peut-être que tu devrais sortir de cette douche pour savoir ce que je te réserve, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Un cadeau ? fit Bella.

- Peut-être, fit la petite brune.

- Alors sortons vite !

Relâchant la jolie vampire, Bella s'apprêta à quitter la douche quand sa compagne la retint par le bras.

- Pas si vite ma jolie, fit Alice en attirant la brune dans ses bras. D'abord, j'ai autre chose en tête.

- Ha oui ? fit Bella en souriant. Comme quoi ?

- ça par exemple ? fit Alice en soulevant sa compagne pour la collée doucement contre la paroi de la douche pour l'embrassée dans le cou.

- Mhh, souffla la brune. Et quoi d'autre ?

- ça ? proposa Alice en posant sa main droite sur la fesse de Bella pour la caressée sensuellement.

- Bébé, murmura Bella.

- Tu m'as vraiment manquée mon ange, souffla Alice en aventurant sa main entre elles.

- Montre-moi ça.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice fit rapidement glissée deux doigts dans l'intimité de sa compagne qui se cambra contre elle en gémissant.

- Mhhh c'est ça ma belle vampire, continue.

Accélérant la cadence de ses doigts, Alice en profita pour mordiller tendrement l'épaule de sa compagne.

- Merde ! Gémit Bella. Bébé !

- Hum ? fit la petite brune.

- Je t'en prie, ne t'arrêtes pas ! Je vais…

- Oh déjà ? fit Alice en ralentissant brusquement.

- Non ! Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Bella engourdie par cet échange.

- J'ai envie de profiter encore un peu et puis, je ne veux pas te faire venir comme ça. Fit Alice en reposant sa jolie brune à terre.

Bella grogna de frustration tandis que sa vampire s'agenouillais devait elle et plongea avidement vers son intimité.

- Putain ! gémit Bella alors que la langue de sa compagne venait la caressée.

- Tu es tellement délicieuse Bella, souffla Alice en soulevant la jambe droite de sa compagne pour avoir un meilleur accès.

- Ohh Allie ! Gémit la brune en ayant un mal à fous à tenir en place.

- Viens ma puce, viens pour moi.

Agrippant les épaules de sa compagne, Bella fus rapidement fauchée par l'orgasme tandis qu'Alice nettoyais tout son plaisir à l'aide de sa langue.

- j'aime te faire venir comme ça, fit Alice en se relavant. J'aime te sentir te…

Ne laissant pas le temps à la vampire de finir sa phrase, Bella scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

- J'en déduis que c'était bon ? S'amusa la petite brune.

- Comme si tu l'ignorais.

- Si tu m'avais laissée finir, tu saurais que j'allais dire que j'aime te sentir te contracté sur ma langue. C'est délicieux !

- Mhhh, j'aime quand tu me dis des choses comme ça, fit Bella.

- Allais viens, fit la petite brune en ouvrant la porte de la douche. Allons au salon.

- Déjà ? fit Bella. Mais moi aussi je veux te faire l'amour…

- Nous avons tout le temps pour ça mon ange, toute la nuit même. J'ai quelque chose pour toi d'abord.

- Je te suis.

Un peu plus tard, complètement séchée et habillée, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au salon.

- Dit moi mon ange, pourquoi deux verres de vins ? fit Alice en s'asseyant à coté de sa compagne.

- Je sais que de temps en temps, vous pouvez boire mais que ça n'as pas d'effet pour vous. Donc je me suis dit que ce soir, tu pouvais faire une petite incartade.

- Pourquoi pas, fit Alice en prenant son verre qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Pas mauvais, fit-elle après en avoir gouté.

- Alors, fit Bella, Tu avais quelque chose pour moi ?

- Mhh, c'est vrai.

Se penchant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Alice attrapa son grand sac à main et en sortie un petit sachet.

- C'est le premier cadeau, fit-elle. Et il est un peu pour toutes les deux.

Piqué par la curiosité, Bella ouvrit rapidement le petit sac et en tira une nuisette bleu nuit largement décolleté à fines bretelles.

- ça te plait ? lui demanda Alice.

- Elle est jolie, oui, fit Bella en souriant. Si tu es sage, je la mettrais après.

- Mais je suis toujours sage, fit la petite brune.

- Si tu le dis, s'amusa la belle humaine.

- Par contre toi, si tu n'es pas sage, tu n'auras pas ton autre cadeau.

- S'il te plait, fit Bella en affichant un petit sourire.

Attendrie par cette moue qui la faisait toujours craquée, Alice sortit une boite de son sac en la tendis à Bella qui ne mis pas longtemps à l'ouvrir. Elle y trouva un collier en or blanc au bout duquel pendant la lettre a.

- Ohh Allie, il est magnifique.

- ça te plait ?

- Oui, vraiment. Tu me le mets s'il te plait ?

Tournant le dos à sa compagne, Bella dégagea sa longue chevelure de son cou tandis qu'Alice lui passait le collier.

- Merci, fit la belle humaine.

Avant qu'elle ne se retourne, Alice en profita pour embrassa la jeune femme dans le cou.

- Mais de rien mon ange.

- Tu sais, j'ai quelques choses pour toi moi aussi.

- C'est vrai ? fit Alice.

- Bien sure mon ange, mais en fait, je te l'offre un peu tôt.

- ha bon ?

- Tu verras.

Récupérant elle aussi un écrin dans son sac, Bella le tendis à la vampire qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle y trouva une gourmette en or blanc ou était inscrit son prénom.

- Elle est magnifique, vraiment.

- Retourne-la.

Retournant la gourmette comme sa compagne venait de lui dire, Alice y trouva une inscription.

-" Alice et Bella 12 Mars 2012" lut-elle. C'est la date de notre mariage!

- Oui, fit Bella. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas d'excuses pour oublier notre anniversaire.

Lui adressant un clin d'œil, la brune récupéra la gourmette dans la boite et la passa au poignet de sa compagne.

- Merci ma Bella, je ne m'en séparais jamais !

- De rien ma Lilli, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi ma jolie Bella.

Se penchant vers la jeune femme, elles échangèrent un long et langoureux baiser.

- Bon ! Fit Bella en se levant. J'ai très envie d'essayée cette nuisette moi !

- Alors allons y ! fit Alice en bondissant sur ses pieds avant d'entrainer Bella à sa suite vers leur chambre.

***FIN***

* * *

**Voila pour l'épilogue :)**

**Assez gnian gnian je sais mais bon, on se refais pas ^^**

**Une petite review ?**

**Merci et peut-etre à bientot !**

ps: Mon coeur, il y a un clin d'oeil à nous :)


End file.
